Yukari Yakumo
Summary Yukari Yakumo is a youkai, and undoubtedly one of the most powerful characters of the Touhou Universe. She is known as the "Gap Youkai", capable of manipulating boundaries, including those that are conceptual. She is often sleeping and often prefers to achieve her goals through manipulating events and people rather than resorting to direct combat. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B to 1-A Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1200 years old, as she is older than the history of Gensokyo itself and even first member of the Hieda line. Technically beyond all conventional measurements of time. Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Shikigami Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Barrier and Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou, Precognition (Predicted the events of Subterranean Animism), Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions (Is immune to Reimu's Illusion Creation), Death Inducement (Implied to have sealed Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's body and resisted its Death Inducement) and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the border of fantasy and reality), Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality), Weather Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Circadian Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms), Event Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of wave and particle aka wave-particle duality and created a quantum mechanical world), Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Dream Manipulation, Rule-Bending, Enslavement, History Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Presence Manipulation (Completely removed both Kosuzu's traces of existence and the aura of youma possessing her from Gensokyo), Meta-Probability Manipulation, Limit Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Hyperverse level '(In her ''her Perfect Memento in Strict Sense profile, it's shown that she she can destroy and recreate a reality like Gensokyo with ease. We know it's talking about the fabric of Gensokyo's reality and not just the land and space itself since her ability affects reality itself. Gensokyo is a brane world which is 4D to infinite-D.Gensokyo follows quantum mechanics such as wave-particle duality, which evidences the existence of infinite dimensions. Yukari is able to fully manipulate the border of this contrast between wave and particle, which is a driving force of quantum mechanics.More evidently, Schrödinger's cat is noticed in Gensokyo which proved that the wave functions are in superposition state as the experiment questions how long does superposition lasts. According to the superposition principle, wave functions can be added up to form an infinite dimensional Hilbert Space. Moreover, Gensokyo is directly stated to be a quantum world which proved Gensokyo runs fully on quantum mechanics and is infinite dimensional by necessity, '''Ultraverse level (She governs over the boundary of physical dimensions and has powers comparable to even gods who are unbounded by any concepts as they predate the existence of any concepts) Speed: Immeasurable '''to Irrelevant''' Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''to Irrelevant''' Striking Strength: Hyperverse level '''to Ultraverse Level''' Durability: Hyperverse level '''to Ultraverse Level''' Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: Hyperversal to Ultraverse Level Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Supergenius (Being far smarter than Ran Yakumo can comprehend who is also well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds and memorizes equation of one thousand formulae. She has also outwitted the Brain of the Moon,a Genius of geniuses, Eirin Yagokoro in the pursuit of her own ambiguous goals.) Weaknesses: She is considered to be quite lazy, tends to toy her opponents a lot and likely make allowances for the power of her opponent so as not to allow the battle to become too one-sided. However, in a serious situation, Yukari will not hesitate to get involved, whether that be through manipulating others or by intervening personally. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1